Titan Springs (SYOC)
by ThaHufflepuffYoshi
Summary: Titan Springs is a pretty much, well, unknown guild. It has been two years since it was created by Natalie Bones, Bonnie Nathans and the current master; George Rage Rackaus the 7th. This guild is a home to many brave and powerful mages, but do they really want to be counted as one of the powerless guilds? (Oc submission is currently closed) Current Arc: New Faces. Status: Paused
1. TS Prologue New

**Prologue:** The story of Titan Springs (Edited)

(Year x784, the same day most members of a certain guild _disappeared_)

It was late at night in the small town of Calmar and a group of three were walking down the silent streets. They all wore identical black coats with the hoods on and had the same pace, the few people who actually saw them immediately knew that something was going on. Even they who didn't see the three could feel the dangerous aura that was around them. Two of the cloaked ones were girls and the other one was an old man, that much did most of them understand.

They kept walking until they reached a cave entrance just a bit outside of the town. It was covered in dark vines and was barely visible. The small group just stood there, they didn't say anything and they did not move.

After some minutes, one of the women broke the silence and let out a heavy sigh, "Why the heck do we have to start our _own _guild? Can't we just join one? I mean seriously, is it worth the effort, George?" she then suddenly yelled at the old man.

This "George" didn't care about the yelling, though. It seemed like he was used to the girl's, well, _temper_. She was obviously annoyed by the fact that George didn't reply, and she was probably annoyed before that too.

George was a rather short man, he was at least half the size of his annoyed friend and it was unclear if he had been that short all his life or if he had begun shrinking when he got older. Because he was definitely old, beneath the black hood you could catch a glimpse of dark grey hair and a beard.

"Bonnie! Take it easy on him, you know that all of us would have problems with that, right?" the other girl scolded the annoyed one and gave her a strict glare. "I'm sure that George knows what he's doing and we have to trust him!"

The annoyed girl, Bonnie, glared back, "Oh yeah, and that's why the two of us have absolutely **no information** about this place! Isn't _that_ logical, Nat?" she sarcastically said and snorted.

"Just keep quiet for once, will you?"

It was now George raised his hand to silence his two arguing companions, who both stopped at once. He grinned and said the following: "Natalie, Bonnie… This is it, I am once again here"

When he had said that, he entered through the vines leaving both Bonnie and Natalie confused. " Are we supposed to follow him?" Bonnie asked and looked into the darkness of the corridor.

"George! What are we doing here?" Natalie asked the old man when she and Bonnie had caught up to him.

George, though, didn't say anything, he just continued to walk. After some time, you could see the light of the stars at the end of the corridor. It looked like they were heading for a valley of some sorts, but Natalie felt that there was something special about the place.

"Woah! Why haven't you shown this to us before?" Bonnie asked as the stepped into the valley.

It was big and beautiful, or let us say enchanted. Everything about the place was amazing, the grass, the stones, even the dirt. There were trees that neither of the two girls had ever seen before and the night sky above them seemed so close.

"Well, have you got any reasons to why I should have?" George answered his companion with another grin. Natalie sighed at him and shook her head, the old man would never stop now would he? He was always surprising them with new places and missions.

George laughed at her reaction, "So, any suggestions on names?" he gave the girls a smile, "You know, for the guild?"

"Seriously? You haven't decided on a name?" Natalie was now furious, he had dragged them into the middle of nowhere, made them enter an unknown cave, convinced them that they should start a guild and all the time he hadn't even thought of a name?

After a while, when she had stopped yelling at the still grinning George, Natalie sighed. What did she think? That George, _the_ George, would have done any real work when she and Bonnie could do it for him?

"Titan Springs" Bonnie suddenly said and her companions looked her way, both with really confused expressions, "As a name! What? You aren't suggesting anything" she continued and after a long moment of complete silence, she sighed. They really were idiots sometimes.

But George grinned at her, "I like that name, so who'll be the master?" the old man said and received another pair of sighs. That question was absolutely idiotic, George had taken care of Natalie since she was a newborn child and Bonnie joined them when she and Natalie were nine. He had been there for them since they were young and reckless, he had even trained them in magic. George was their leader, and soon to be master, too.

"Well, then it's decided!" George grinned once again, "Bonnie, you know what to do" he then turned his other companion, "And Natalie, you can help me with the other necessary things". The girls nodded started their first job as a real guild.

It took about a week to get the guild hall ready, and after that George went to report to the Magic Council about the very new guild that was up and running.

_That is the story of how Titan Springs, a not-so-well-known guild, was created._

* * *

**Once again, hello!**

**So this is the edited and rewritten version of the TS prologue. Other chapters won't be out as fast because this is only a prologue and it isn't that complicated or long. If you have any questions, criticism or praise; please write a review or PM me. **

**All the characters that appear in this part are mine, other characters will come along later.**

**\- Yoshi -**


	2. TS Prologue

**For those who are new, this is the old version; I'm keeping them so people can give me feedback on which ones are better. The rewritten chapters are from "chapter 12" and forward.**

**\- Yoshi - **

* * *

**Prologue:** The story of Titan Springs  
(Year x784, the day when team Tenrou disappeared)

It was late at night in the little town of Calmar. A group of three were walking down the silent streets. They all wore identical black coats and had the same pace, they didn't say much while they walked. Their destination was located not too far outside the town. The entrance to a cave, was what it was. Some leaves blew around on the ground as the group stopped outside their destination. The entrance was covered in dark vines and you could hardly see anything beyond them. No one said anything, they just stopped and looked at the big entrance.

"George! Why do we have to 'start' a guild? Can't we just join one instead?" one of them complained after a moment of silence. This person was a girl, she had long brown hair down to her waist and a pair of dark blue eyes. Anyone could see that she was deeply annoyed, even willing to kill someone to let it out.

This "George"-person didn't react, though. He seemed used to the girl's temper and was very calm about it. George was a short old man, only half the size of his female companion. He had his dark grey hair in a short ponytail, his hair wasn't even long enough to make it to his neck. And he also had a big mustache in the same color as his hair.

"Bonnie! Take it easy on him, you know that all of us would have problems with that, right?" the third person, who also was a girl, scolded the annoyed brunette. This girl had short white hair with some grey streaks in it, her eyes was hazel brown and she looked very friendly to anyone who didn't know her.

George held up his hand in the air to silence his two arguing companions. Both of them immediately stopped talking and looked at him.

"This is it… Bonnie, Natalie, I've finally found it again!" George grinned at them, "The perfect place for our guild!" and with that said, George entered the somewhat hidden cave.

The girls were a bit confused but followed him anyway, "George, tell me, what are we doing in a cave?" the white haired girl, Natalie, asked him.

The old man didn't say anything, he just continued to walk. Soon you could see a shade of dark blue at the end of the cave, it was the starry night sky. There was a hidden valley located in this mountain, and George knew this. The cave was the only way in if you didn't want to climb up the mountain walls.

"Woah! Why haven't you shown this to us before?" Bonnie said as they stepped out of the cave and in to the valley.

It was big, and very beautiful. If you had to describe it with one word, it would be 'enchanted'. The grass and bushes were all green, there was a rocky area with a hot spring, the mountain it was carved into reached up to the sky and there was trees no one had ever seen before, except George who practically owned the place. The old man had it all planned out.

"Well, why would I need to?" George answered his companion with another grin. Natalie sighed and shook her head, the old man would never stop surprising them, would he? She was the one who had been with George the longest, and he kept surprising her day in and day out. Bonnie, on the other hand, was now even more annoyed than before, if that was possible.

George laughed at their reactions, "So, any suggestions on names?", both of the girls gaped at him. He had convinced them, well only Natalie, to start a guild instead off joining one, and dragged them to a valley where they would build it, but with no name?

"Seriously? You haven't decided on a name?"

After a while, when Natalie had stopped yelling at the still grinning George, she sighed. Of course he wouldn't have chosen a name, he was George for god's sake! Why hadn't she thought about that?

Bonnie, who hadn't been as angry as Natalie, grinned at them. This was her opportunity, if she couldn't join an already existing one she could at least come with her own ideas.

"Titan Springs" Bonnie simply said and her companions looked her way, both with really confused expressions, "As a name! You aren't suggesting anything" she continued and completely forgot that she was supposed be angry and annoyed. After a long moment of complete silence, she sighed. They really were idiots sometimes.

George grinned, "I like that name, so who'll be the master?" the old man said and it was the girls turn grin at him. That was an absolutely idiotic question, Natalie had been with George since she was a newborn child and Bonnie came to them when she was nine. He had taken care of them since they were young and reckless, he even trained them in magic. George was the ultimate leader, or master in this case.

"Well, then it's decided!" he grinned again, "Bonnie, summon your minions, they can help us with building the hall" George then turned his other companion, "Natalie, you can help me with buying furniture after I've helped Bonnie with materials!", the girls nodded and they started their first job as a guild.

It took about a week to get the guild hall ready. And after that, George went to report to the Magic Council about the very new guild that was up and running.

_That is the story of how the not-so-well-known guild, Titan Springs was created_


	3. Ch 1

**Hello again!**

**I'm finally done! In this chapter many of your oc's will appear... Some with a proper introduction, and some not... Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Memories, fights and cloaks…

_"__Two years ago, George, Bonnie and I started this wonderful guild… We don't have that many members, and we aren't well known of… But we don't care, because we're by far the strongest guild of them all…"_

Natalie put the pencil down and looked around her. She could still remember it all, the grinning George, the annoyed Bonnie and the enchanted valley. Nothing had changed since then, except the fact that they had more members now. The guild hall had turned out perfect, Bonnie's minions did a really god job. Titan Springs was now a 'Hidden' guild, as they liked to call it. It wasn't that big, and not many knew about it. When George had gotten the message about the Grand Magic Games, he turned the offer down. "It's things like that, that is the seed to guild wars" he had said to the disappointed guild of his.

And now Natalie sat there, in her not so comfy chair with her diary lying in front of her. She and Bonnie had their own offices, George also had one. All of them were located on the second floor, as well as the few rooms for rent. Not all of the members would fit there, not all of them wanted to, but those who didn't live in the town could.

Calmar had grown a lot during these two years, and most of the members lived there. It was a good place to settle down, it was close to the guild and had a market with merchandise from all over the world. Natalie would go there when the bar was empty and they wanted something else than normal beer.

"Hey! Goldie-boy, that's my ice cream!" someone suddenly yelled downstairs. Natalie sighed, it was time for her to go down. Not to stop the upcoming fight, it would be no fun in that, she just wanted know what the fight was about. Many would think that Natalie didn't like fighting, and she didn't, but it depended on who it was that fought.

"Give it back to me!", now that was a voice Natalie would recognize anywhere. That was a voice that belonged to Bonnie. Natalie ran down the stairs, as long as they didn't destroy anything it was cool. Because everyone knew that an angry Natalie leads to death, or near death…

"Hah! I've got you!" Bonnie shouted as she tackled a person to the floor. The person was a guy in the age of sixteen and he had messy hair in a dirty blonde color. His eyes were in a gentle brown, almost golden, and his skin was tanned.

The blonde's face lit up as he spotted Natalie, "Yo! Could you help me?" he asked her as Bonnie held him to the ground. Natalie looked at her friend and let out a small chuckle.

"Help yourself, I don't know what you did to get her angry, but you do deserve it Archie!" Natalie gave him an innocent smile as she made her way over to the bar.

Archie was the nickname given to the blonde by Natalie, otherwise he was usually called Goldie by Bonnie. His real name though, was Archer. Archer had joined the guild six months after it started and quickly became friends with both Natalie and Bonnie. Or maybe not friends, they fought pretty often and Archer insisted on keeping it that way.

When Natalie sat down by the bar she was immediately served a glass of apple mead. She kindly smiled at the young guy who stood before her. Nightmare was his name, he was in the same age as Archer but he wasn't blonde. Instead he had short jet-black hair, it matched perfectly together with his crimson eyes and pale skin. You could say that he looked like a stereotype vampire.

"Oh Night, what would I do without you?" Natalie said when she finished her glass. Nightmare filled it again and gave her the best smile he could. He was used to his nickname, actually proud of it. Natalie had nicknames for everyone, even Bonnie and George. It was her way of showing affection.

"So what are they fighting about today?" she asked and gave the two fighting mages a glance. Would they ever stop fighting? No wait, more like, would they ever start paying for all the destruction they caused?

Nightmare chuckled at the sight, "Archer took Bonnie's ice cream and ate it himself, so, he do deserve it" what he said was true, it was no secret that you shouldn't mess with Bonnie's ice cream. It was the same with Natalie and her apple mead, you didn't dare to take it away from her.

Natalie was already on her fourth glass when someone sat down beside her. At first look you would take her as a normal young girl, despite her green hair and the highlights in white. But if you knew this thirteen-year-old, you would know that she also was a powerful mage.

Nightmare brought her a glass of plain water and then sat down on a chair on his side of the bar. This was the part when Nightmare would start a conversation. Oddly enough, he was the only one in the whole guild who could talk to anyone and get to hear exactly what he wanted to. He was the talking devil, as Bonnie would say.

"So, Brandy, how was your job?" he asked her with a curious tone. The girl, named Brandy, grinned at him and put her glass down. But Natalie could see that she was annoyed by that question.

"Well, it went naturally good! But grass-head over there-" she made a quick pause to glance at a green-haired boy sitting at a table together with a cat and a blonde girl, "Just had to go overboard and destroy the church too! So the reward is gone!"

Natalie was a little surprised by the sudden outburst, she still hadn't figured out which kind of relationship Brandy and the green-haired boy, Nash, had. They always fought, just like Archer and Bonnie, but they still were on the same team, Team Jinx. But if Natalie had to guess, she would think it was because of Tiger. The blonde girl knew how to get people to get along, and she was also the one who had invited both of the mages. Tiger was one year older than Brandy, she had dark tanned skin and golden eyes. She also had tattoos on each of her cheeks that resembled a tigers stripes, her name was therefore very fitting.

"Anyway, Natalie, when do you think Master is coming back?" Brandy asked when she had calmed down a little. It was quite sad that Brandy was the only one who calmed down so fast. Because even if it was early in the morning, there were always fights in the guild. And since all the troublemakers unfortunately lived in the guild, you could be happy if you didn't woke up to people yelling at each other.

"Who knows? But I agree, it isn't fun to be in charge" Natalie answered and sighed of boredom. When George was gone on different meetings, she was the one in charge of the guild. And if she too was gone, it was Bonnie who took the job. But Natalie could agree with the other guild-members that Bonnie shouldn't be left alone with a whole guild, so she seldom went out on jobs with George gone.

The fight in the background had gotten larger while they had their conversation and was now a big fight between two sides. One side being Bonnie, who had backup from the Iwa-siblings and a girl named Alex. On the other side was Archer, a guy named Matthew and a girl named Elle. It wasn't often that the fights became this big, and it definitely wasn't often that s-class mages participated in them. And in this case, it was Mathew and Alex, the blood mage and the weather mage.

The Iwa-siblings, also known as Team Cyber, was a girl and a boy. The girl being a celestial spirit mage who collected the Chinese zodiac keys, her name was Kuna. And the boy being a crystal make mage, his name was Hoseki. The other side's Elle, who was an animal intimidation mage, was also a member of Team Cyber. The three of them had joined the guild at the same time and found that they worked well together.

Matthew, on the other hand, was a member of the Pirate Tribe. This team had five members, two being s-class mages, two being normal mages and one being Nightmare, the bartender. Nightmare and Matthew were the only ones in the Pirate Tribe that lived in the guild building. The rest of them lived in town and usually came to the guild quite late.

The fight was now more of a staring contest. Both sides stood opposite to each other and had challenging looks. You could feel the cold aura surrounding them. This was one of those fights that only stopped when the whole guild hall was in ruins. Of course there were some other ways of stopping this kind of fights. But then you would need someone with a wrath that could compete with the devil.

Natalie was one of those, but she only used that if it was serious business. And right now it wasn't. She had done something about it though, and that was to relocate herself. Now she sat at one of the corners together with a girl named Ashton.

Fists were flying, it was now a physical fight again. Nash had also joined in, so it was now even between the two sides. Soon they had started to use magic too, was there anything to help them?

"Now, who said that you could fight?" a female voice suddenly said from the doorway. It was strong, even scary, and there was a hell coming up for those who knew who it belonged to.

* * *

_At the same time in the town of Calmar_

It was early in the morning at the inn The Crawling Titan. Two men were sitting at a small table in darkest corner, they were discussing something that seemed very important. One of them had platinum blonde hair that reached just below his shoulders and was kept in a messy braid. The other one also had his hair in a braid and was blonde, only that he had a more brownish color and longer hair.

"So what about that one in Magnolia? It seems interesting, don't you agree?" the darker blonde said as he showed a paper to the other one, who just shook his head.

"I don't know Edward, they say that it doesn't have the spirit anymore" the platinum blonde said and the man known as Edward put the paper down.

He sighed, "Well, which guild do you think we should join then? Sabertooth? Quatro Cerberus? Lamia Scale? You've said no to everything!" Edward said, but it was more of a shout.

"Jeris, if you want to get stronger you need to find a guild. It doesn't matter if it is the strongest or not" Edward continued and looked at his friend. They had searched for a guild for more than a year now, and it was beginning to get annoying. Rumors had begun to spread about them; the blonde twins, was what they were called. And since they weren't that much of a peaceful kind, they were even wanted in some parts of Fiore.

"Geez Edward! You know I only want the best, it's hard, okay?" the other man, Jeris, said and leaned back on his chair with crossed arms. "And why can't we just train alone?" he whined and made a sad face.

The two of them conned to argue for quite a while. Sometimes the bartender would bring them something to eat or drink. But most people there thought that they were more than a little bit suspicious, with all their talking about different guilds. Jeris would always say something like "Too lively" or "Nah, too calm" but mostly it was just a simple "Not bad, but no". He had something against the known guilds, and Edward had no idea of where to find papers on the other ones.

They had been in a discussion about Blue Pegasus when a tall woman had walked over too them, "Excuse me, but I think I heard you talk about joint a guild before, right?" she asked the blondes and sat down on a chair. Her body was covered in a dark green cloak, and the hood was up so they couldn't see who it was that had interrupted them.

"Well, you probably heard right… So what do you want Ma'am?" Jeris asked the woman and smiled. He had always been respectful of his elders, and this woman was indeed older than him. The young blonde saw nothing odd in the stranger.

But Edward, felt that this woman was special. He didn't knew what it was, but she wasn't an ordinary traveler. During his years on the road Edward had been through a lot of things, he'd got to know a lot of people. But he had never felt an aura like hers.

"Just some information to share, I've heard that there should be a guild not to far away from here" the woman said with a smirk. She stood up and began to walk in direction of the door.

"Okay, where?" Jeris tried to ask, but the woman was already long gone.

* * *

**So that was the first real chapter of Titan Springs! What did you think? Who is the Mystical Woman? Who stopped the fight? Yeah, I don't know either...**  
**Do you have any guesses?**

**Anyways, the oc submission is still open. I'm in a need of villains, and if you don't want to make a villain that's fine... Only that it would be nice if the joined the guild later, like Gajeel or Wendy...**

* * *

**Characters who have appeared;**

Natalie  
Bonnie  
Archer  
Nightmare  
Brandy  
Nash  
Tiger  
Kuna  
Hoseki  
Alex  
Elle  
Matthew  
Ashton  
Mystical Woman 1

Edward  
Jeris  
Mystical Woman 2

\- Yoshi -


	4. Ch 2

**Yay! A new chapter!****  
****I'm sorry that I haven't updated. It's just that it has been pretty much for me with the school start, and I kind of sprained my wrist first thing on the monday last week. So it was very hard for me to write properly. But I'll try to write more, and to be more careful...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Pirate Tribe

The two blondes were confused, she'd just disappeared? The woman in a green cloak, had they just imagined her? Was it an illusion? No, they had been talking to that strange woman, and it had happened.

"You heard her! Let's start looking for that guild, shall we?" Jeris said to his companion and grinned. He had no idea if the woman was right, but it was an opportunity to find a guild. A guild that might be great, or not.

"Are you sure?" Edward sighed. Strange women were one thing, but taking strange tips from strange women? Well, let's just say that it wasn't his favorite. And they had been in this situation before, it always ended with Jeris not liking the guild when they found it. So Edward wasn't that happy about trying it again, he knew it would end the same way.

Jeris gave him a disappointed look, "Yeah, of course I am! But we have to get our things" he said and started to walk towards some stairs. These 'stairs' went to a corridor with many doors that led to different rooms. Edward and Jeris had stayed some nights at the inn, so they had their bags there.

Half an hour later, they were wandering around in the dark forest outside of Calmar. And, of course, they had no clue of where to find the mysterious guild, since none of the citizens gave any good directions. Jeris didn't understand how hidden caves or valleys had anything to do with a guild. Except, maybe, as a location, but that was highly unlikely. Who'd have their guild in a hidden cave? And wouldn't that be very hard to fit?

They continued to walk around the forest, finding one interesting thing after another, but nothing about a guild. Edward started to doubt that it was real, they had almost cleared the whole forest. But his friend didn't seem to care about the low odds, instead he just got more and more energy to spend on searching. It probably had to do with the young age. Jeris was only fifteen, and Edward was five years older, they had quite the age difference.

"Wait, is it just me or are you trying to tell me that we're lost?" a voice suddenly said from the other side of a bunch of bushes. Jeris and Edward immediately decided that it came from a female.

"Well, maybe? It's not like I have a map or something" another voice, probably from a male, said. The two blondes were now hiding in the bushes, watching the scene carefully. And they had been right, it was a girl in the age of twenty and a boy who probably only was a year younger.

The girl had her hair in a high ponytail, it was in a very light shade of blue and her eyes was in a matching tone of dark blue. Her skin was pale, which was completely different from the boy, who had a slightly tanned skin tone. His hair was short and messy in a shade of charcoal black with some highlights in violet, but his eyes was something special. While others had normal colors, like blue or brown, he had eyes in a color of dark violet.

Edward was on his way our of the uncomfortable bushes when the girl spoke again, "Why don't we ask them about then?" she said and pointed her finger towards Edward and Jeris, "You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on strangers" she continued and walked up to their hiding place. The girl grinned at them before dragging them out of there without any second thoughts.

"What are two travelers like you doing in these parts of the forest? You should know that it is dangerous to be here" she continued in a mocking tone. The boy that was with her sighed at the sight. He remained calm and didn't say anything.

Edward was on his way of telling them when Jeris interrupted him, "Why don't we start with introductions? I'm Jerran and this is my friend Edwardo, we were on our way to the town but aren't that good at reading maps, so I think we're lost" he lied. The girl seemed to believe what he said and nodded. But if you watched her a second longer, you could see her smirk in a way only villains do.

"Well, then! I'm Cari and that's Dan, we could give you directions if you would let us have a look at your map" she said and smiled. The boy, who was now known as Dan, chuckled at the sight. But you could easily see that he knew something, and that fact annoyed Edward a lot.

* * *

_Back at Titan Springs_

"Jane, you didn't have to go all out, you know that right?" Tiger sighed, most of her friends were lying in the guild's infirmary thanks to the young woman beside her. This woman had long black hair in a braid and dark brown eyes. Her name was Jane Mirada, another member of the Pirate Tribe and the second most feared person in the entire guild.

What amazed people most about her was that she wasn't an s-class mage. She was unbelievable strong, but she had ways to go. George always had to explain that she was missing the ability to hold back, which was quite true. Jane didn't like holding back, she felt that to get stronger you need to have experience, but of course she wouldn't hurt her friends that bad. The longest someone had had to rest was a week, so you were lucky if you got away with some broken bones.

"Now, Lily, real women don't fight over simple ice cream. And you know that I didn't go all out, then they'd been dead by now" Jane said and grinned at Tiger, or Lily as she sometimes was called. Tiger sighed again and turned to the others for help. She couldn't handle this situation alone, and hoped that she she'd get some help.

Sadly, they were only five at the table where she sat, two being Jane and Tiger, one Natalie, one Brandy and the last one Ashton. Nightmare couldn't join them because of the bar, Bonnie was currently unconscious, Matthew had retreated to his room and the other people that usually were with them weren't there yet.

Brandy smiled at her two friends, "Well, you could have gone a little bit easier at them, and only half of them are women!" she complained. Jane always lectured about how 'real women' should act, even if it was a man, but you got really tired of it after a while. And she never stopped with it.

"Anyway, Jane, where's Sannah? And Daniel should also be with you, right?" Natalie asked the younger woman, who just shrugged at the thought.

Sannah Zaccarihas and Daniel Stylez were the two last members of the Pirate Tribe. They usually came with Jane and didn't get into too many fights. Out of these two, Sannah was the s-class mage. She had joined the guild quickly after it was created and saw it as the home she never had.

"They were going to search for something in the dark forest, I did tell hem to get here as soon as possible, but they're probably lost... Again" Jane said as she glanced at the door. They definitely were lost, everyone who knew them knew that. The question was, when were they going to get back?

* * *

**I know, I know... This chapter was pretty short, and not too well written... But as I said; I haven't been able to write that much, so this was just me wanting to finish the chapter.**

**Well, one of the mystical women appeared! Isn't that great? Well maybe it isn't... If you have any questions or so, just pm me! And if you want to complain about something, feel free :)**

* * *

**The oc submission is currently closed.  
That is if you're doing a normal oc or a villain that becomes good, I guess? Because I'm more in a need of evil, really evil, villains...**

* * *

**C.W.H.A (Characters Who Have Appeared);**

Edward  
Jeris  
Cari  
Dan

Tiger  
Jane (Mystical woman 2)  
Natalie  
Ashton  
Brandy

\- Yoshi -


	5. Ch 3

**Yo!**  
**My wrist is okay now and I'm back to writing! Yippie!**

**This is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry for that! I just wanted to give you something to make it up for my pause...**  
**Not many characters appear in this chapter, it's too short for that, so don't be angry if your's don't...**

**And lastly; I do NOT own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Cari and Dan, part 1

_At the Guild Masters Meeting…_

George sighed as he opened the door to the room where the rest of the masters were sitting. He was late, again. This time it was all thanks to one of his mages, who 'accidentally' destroyed an ancient church.

"George, you're late again! What a surprise" one of the masters said, she had a sarcastic tone that didn't go unnoticed by the old man. The name of the person was Alicia Blossom, the master of the all-women guild Mermaid Heel. It was a very strong guild, even though you would think of it as weak.

"So, what did they do this time?" a man asked as he walked up to George. This man had dark blue, almost purple, hair and a grin on his face. His name was Macao Conbolt and was the current master of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was the guild that had 'lost the flaw' as many described it. Most of the members of the guild disappeared some years ago, two to be exact.

George sighed, "Just destroyed a church… Again..." he almost fell apart at the though of it. Why would they always get him in trouble? Especially Nash, he had an extreme habit of going overboard. And Tiger wasn't much better, even if she was way more strict. Archer and Bonnie also destroyed things from time to time. But lucky for George, the team they had been in disbanded after an accident.

When the other masters finally stopped asking questions, the meeting continued. Don Geronimo, the man who lead the meeting, brought up several subjects and they went through them one after another. Geronimo was the master of a small guild named Mountain Blade, and he did a very good job as a leader. Just as the name suggested, Mountain Blade was located on a mountain and was unknown to most people.

George sometimes wished that his guild was smaller, but always got interrupted by a fight starting in the guild hall. Of course he didn't stop it, and that made Jane quite mad.

* * *

_Somewhere in a dark, dark forest…_

Cari gladly accepted the map that Jeris gave her, "So we are here… And you're supposed to go there… Oh! And that's where Titan is!" she said while pointing at different places on the map. It was a simple map over the woods and city, nothing too special.

"Titan? What's that?" Jeris asked her, a bit confused by her sudden excitement. He looked back at Edward, who just shook his head at the question.

Dan, who Jeris completely had forgotten about, gave them a smile, "Sa- Cari and I are from an, ehh, organization called Titan Sprint… That's where we're heading" he nervously said and scratched the back of his head. Jeris nodded at the uncomfortable guy and grinned. His friend though, was beginning to get suspicious. If he wasn't lying, why would he be so nervous?

"So, Edwardo, how comes that you two took this route instead of the normal road?" Dan continued, less nervous and more curious this time. Edward only smiled and turned away, choosing to avoid the subject. This wasn't something he had prepared for, why couldn't Jeris had told the truth?

They walked in what felt like an hour to Edward, only that it was more like thirty very slow minutes. Cari and Dan didn't talk much, so it was pretty boring. They passed tree after tree, stone after stone, flower after flower and so on. Nothing really happened. Except that Cari always mentioned that 'Titan' place whenever she said something.

* * *

_Back at Titan Springs…_

"Yo, Night! More apple me-" Natalie started but was quickly cut off by Jane, who had placed a hand in front of her face. With the other hand she made a gesture to be quiet. "Why did you-" Natalie tried again, only to get a death glare by the woman beside her.

Jane quickly turned her head to the doors, "Whoever you are, come forward! Or we won't hesitate to kill you" she said in a cold tone.

"And I'm supposed to fall for that? Seriously"

* * *

**There it is! Review if you want! I don't think it is worth it, I mean it's not really a chapter... More like a note? Or I don't know...**

**But thank you for all the support! I know that I'm saying that in all my updates, so just ignore me xD  
I'll post the new chapter as soon as possible! Wait, let me just rewrite that; I'll post the new chapter when I'm done writing it...**

* * *

**Submission is closed for now...**

* * *

**C.W.H.A;**

George  
Alicia Blossom  
Macao Conbolt  
Don Geronimo

Natalie  
Jane  
Mystical ?

Cari  
Jeris  
Dan  
Edward

\- A very sorry Yoshi -


	6. Ch 4

**Hello my dear readers!  
I don't know if you're still reading this, but here is the rest of the chapter ^^  
It's short, and not that great... Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, only the story and a few of the characters...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Cari and Dan, part 2

"And I'm supposed to fall for that? Seriously" a low voice said, Jane didn't move a bit and she still had the cold expression on her face.

If you looked close you could see a silhouette standing by the doors. To Jane, it looked like a man. But she wasn't sure, and that worried her a lot. In a matter of fact, there were a lot of things that worried her at that moment. Sannah and Daniel hadn't come back yet, and they weren't people to trust when it came to taking the right way. Directions weren't their greatest side.

"Who are you?" she asked again, but still didn't change the position.

The man took a step forward, "Wow, I'm gone for what? Like a month? And no one recognizes me" he said, you could clearly hear that he was deeply disappointed.

Jane swallowed, now she recognized that man. No, not recognized, she knew exactly who he was when he stepped forward. That black hair, those clothes and that one white earring in his left ear. There was no mistake about who it was. No one could mistake him for anyone else.

"Jacob! What the hell happened to you?" Jane rushed forward to give the young man a hug. Soon Natalie also understood who this person was, Jacob Moxn. He was one of the five s-class mages in the guild. But it was really hard to recognize him, his hair was more than ten inches longer before he left. Jane knew him pretty well and had been pretty worried when he left on the dangerous mission.

Jacob hugged her back and smiled, "Well, I ran into some trouble…" he nervously said and released her from the hug. They walked back to the table where Natalie and sat down. Nightmare brought them some food, and asked some questions before going to the bar again.

"Oh, and where's Kai?" Tiger asked, Jacob almost fainted when he heard that name. He'd completely forgotten about him. But, how could he forget about him?

* * *

_After the meeting…_

"George! Wait up a minute, will you?" Macao shouted to the old man who was on his way out. George stopped and turned around to face the person who had interrupted his walking.

He sighed at the purple-haired man, "Did something happen?" he asked and sat down at a nearby bench. George and Macao where very good friends, and they had a tradition of always sharing information after the meetings. But this time George hoped he could skip that part, right now he only wanted to yell at his troublesome, destructive and annoying brats.

"Not exactly, but… You might want to tell your guild to be, well, extra careful" Macao started and sat down beside George.

"What are you talking about?" the old man quickly interrupted. Something really serious was going on, and George wanted to know what it was. Macao usually didn't speak in the cold tone he right now used otherwise.

"Have you heard the rumors of the Bloody Riding Hood?" George shook his head at the question, "I thought so… They say that wherever she goes, someone is completely killed off, the scenes are bloody and if you ever spot her, the only thing you see is a cloak with stained blood on it" Macao told him, he knew that this wasn't a story to scare of children. No, Macao knew it had happened for real, he had seen one of the corpses with his own very two eyes. The only thing bothering him was the fact that all these victims were wanted criminals.

George thought about it for a while, "I'll tell the guild about it… So how's your boy?" he said at last.

* * *

_Somewhere in a cave…_

Two women sat at a campfire, talking about whatever came to their mind. Both of them wore cloaks, one a dark green and the other a simple black.

"Well, I really hope that Bonns is all right…" one of them said and turned to the other. The other one in this case being the one with the green cloak. You couldn't see their faces, or their bodies, but you could tell that both of them were sad.

The one in green cloak smiled, "She'll definitely be okay with gramps and Natie at her side, believe me… What worries me most is if _they_ will be all right" she said and looked up at the cave walls.

* * *

**That was it...  
Short, I know...  
I really need to stop writing these short chapters, but I'm still learning how to write good ^^ So don't complain... And for those who wonder; I do NOT have a special week day when I'm supposed to update, but I'm trying to do it on Mondays... And remember the "Trying to"**

**Well, some more characters appeared, and more mystical women xD I don't know why, but I'm seriously obsessed with them...  
If you've got any questions to ask, just ask?**

* * *

**The submission is currently closed -.-**

* * *

**C.W.H.A;**

Jane  
Natalie  
Jacob  
Nightmare  
Tiger

Macao  
George

Mystical woman x2

\- Yoshi -


	7. Ch 5

**Hello again! Titan Springs is back!  
I'm sorry that I had you wait for so long, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or most of the characters in this story... T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** A fake name for a fake name

Archer yawned as he tried to sit up, but he immediately felt a sting of pain. He was laying in a bed, a soft and cozy bed. That much he could make out of his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he mumbled to himself and looked around. The guild infirmary… Why would he be there? And why couldn't he remember how he got there?

It took him some minutes to understand everything, it was that idiot named Jane who did it. Couldn't she ever leave the fights alone?

On the bed besides him, Bonnie was sleeping. Just looking at her face made Archer shudder a bit. The first time he had encountered her, she seemed like this sweet girl who just didn't want to grow up. He actually thought she was a bit cute then. But when he got to know her, and her age, he didn't think the same.

Bonnie was quite the lively girl, and you would think she was funny and happy. All that crap. That was natural to think, but you see her age was a totally different matter. This sweet and happy girl was in the age of twenty-four. A grown woman acting like a teenager, because the only thing with her wasn't that she was too much of a happy-go-lucky type. No, it was the state she went into when she was annoyed or angry that made the most confusion.

Of course Bonnie wasn't as cold as Jane, no one in the world was at her level, she still had her happy theme. Bonnie liked to attack the person who for example decided to steal food from her plate. Not the type of attack that is meant for killing or for damage. It's more like throwing herself over the target, in a childish way.

But when it was needed she could be very serious, not that it happened often. The brunette wasn't someone to anger too much.

And then there was Natalie. She was in the same age as Bonnie, just not as childish. Natalie was more of a serious person, not as serious as her friend Jane at all, but still serious. She didn't get too angry over small things or tried to stop all upcoming fights. Because she saw no fun in that, she liked it more when she got to yell at someone who really deserved it.

But this rule was always ignored when it was about her apple mead. Natalie was obsessed with apple mead, and if anyone did anything to it they would soon be dead. It was just like digging your own grave; completely idiotic.

Archer's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door to the infirmary. A man with dark red hair walked in, he was also known Matthew.

"You okay?" he asked Archer. Matthew was one of the mages who had been on Archer's side during the fight, they were good friends and got along pretty well. It first started when Archer was joining the Pirate Tribe on a job. He and Matthew didn't talk much to each other before that, that quickly changed, though.

Archer smiled at his friend, "I don't know, but I would like some ice cream now" he grinned and sat up on the bed.

"You mean that you would like to start another fight?" Matthew replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Nope, not with Jane here…" Archer shuddered, "I just want some simple ice cream" he smiled and stood up, getting ready to leave the room.

* * *

On a road, an old grey-haired man was walking. This man was no other than George Rage Rackaus the 7th. He was the master of a very special, and annoying, guild called Titan Springs. And right now he was thinking of this guild of his, cursing and complaining in his mind. Almost all of his brats were trouble.

First there was Nash Chio, he always got into trouble. Whenever he and Team Jinx went on a mission, they ended up destroying something. Was it a house or a church, they always managed to do it. The thirteen-year-old boy had a tendency to overdo things.

Nash had a very unusual set of hair color, his hair was green. And not green in like green highlights. No, he had his short hair in a grass-green color. Therefor earning the name Grass-Head by Brandy, his rival.

And there was also Tiger Lily, a very happy girl. Being fourteen, she was a year older than Nash and more strict than him. But that didn't change the fact that she was just as destructive. Tiger was the girl who had invited Nash to the guild, and she was one of his best friends. And teammate for that matter.

Another member of Team Jinx was Brandy RoseThorn. She was the most mature of them, often also being the one too pay for the destruction. Brandy was just as old as Nash, but she was a thousands times smarter.

The last member of Team Jinx was a cat named Ranja. She was Nash's cat and was very talkative. Yes, she could talk. And walk on two legs, and could use Aera magic.

Ranja's fur was mostly black, with some white streaks here and there. Her normal clothes was a pair of green shorts, a white tank top and a green headband.

Those people were only a few of George's annoying brats…

* * *

Edward, Jeris, Cari and Dan had walked for quite a while when they finally reached a cave. Cari seemed all happy about it. It was a weird sight, the blunette's eyes sparkled with happiness. A stranger probably would've been scared, and that was exactly how Jeris and Edward felt.

"Why are we stopping outside a cave? It's not even night" Edward questioned and walked up to the grinning girl.

Cari attempted to answer, but Dan beat her to it, "Well, at this hour you must be hungry, right?" he started and the blonde duo nodded. "Thought so, follow me" Dan continued and started to walk in to the dark cave.

Even though both Edward and Jeris were suspicious, they followed. It was dark in the cave and you couldn't see a thing. And it was completely silent too, the only sound you could hear was water dripping from the ceiling.

Jeris was a bit worried now, not because of the strange activities. No, he had noticed that Edward wasn't being himself. Something about him seemed off. Usually he was quite lively, but he hadn't been since they left Crocus. That and the fact that he hadn't flirted with a girl for six months.

It was more than odd.

But all the thoughts were left as the group entered a big valley that apparently was located in the middle of the mountain. In front of them was a gigantic wheat field and a road that separated the field in two halves. To the right of the right wheat field there was a stream of water that came from a small waterfall. There was also a small tower-like farmhouse with a waterwheel next to the stream. And trees were growing all around the place.

If you looked to the left you could see a lake, a very beautiful one. With water as clear as glass and many different types of flowers floating on it. Beside the lake, there were lots of plants. Plants that neither of the two blondes had seen before. And the grass was just as beautiful, all green and fresh.

But what amazed Edward and Jeris most was the building that the road led to. It was a big building built in dark wood and white stone, it looked like a mansion with the many details carved into the place. Windows were seen on the walls and a banner was hanging some meters over the main entrance. On the banner, there was a symbol of what looked like a circle and a pair of wings surrounding it with a star beneath it.

"Welcome people, to Titan Valley!" Cari exclaimed before starting to run along the road towards the big building. Dan sighed and started to run he too, and it was only took a second before Jeris and Edward did the same.

They were all running on the road. Breathing the fresh air. Enjoying the warm sun and cold wind. And adoring the environment of the valley. But it was coming to an end when they reached the entrance to the building.

Cari opened the doors and was greeted by a worried voice, "Sannah! Where the hell have you been? And Daniel, you too!" the voice, that belonged to a woman, said.

Edward had listened closely to what she had said, "Sannah? Daniel? That's not the names you told us, right?" he said and looked at the pair.

But Cari, or Sannah, only gave them a grin before responding, "A fake name for a fake name"

* * *

**Soo, how many of you had already guessed that Cari and Dan only were fake names? Probably everyone...  
But that was the chapter and I hope you like it, I had a really hard time trying to write it. And I have my reasons, because I'm currently stuck with four activities a week and a lot of homework. But, school is ending on friday and my summer break starts. So You'll get much more soon. **

**On my profile you'll see that I've created a poll. It's nothing serious, it's just for fun. But it would be nice if you voted I guess? No need to... **

**Anyways! Make sure to review and complain and praise and hate! have a nice day!**

* * *

**The submission is sadly still closed, I have too make all the OCs appear before I can add more of them ^^**

* * *

**C.W.H.A;**

Archer  
Matthew

Jeris  
Edward  
Cari/Sannah  
Dan/Daniel  
Jane

\- Yoshi -


	8. Ch 6

**Another chapter! It's amazing isn't it? I always promise more chapters, but give you none...**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Lies

"Sannah? Daniel? That's not the names you told us, right?" Edward asked and looked at the pair.

But Cari, or Sannah, only gave him a grin before responding to his question, "A fake name for a fake name" she said. Daniel nodded in agreement, leaving no doubt that they knew about Jeris' lie. "So can we get your real names now?" Sannah continued in a serious tone.

"Sure, why not? The idiot to my right is Jeris and I'm Edward" Edward answered and got glare from Jeris. But deep inside Jeris knew from the beginning that he shouldn't have lied. "Would you mind telling us where we are now?" Edward continued and looked around inside the building.

They were currently inside a big room. To the right you had a bar, a door next to it and lots of bar stools. A little bit further in, you could see a staircase to the left. It probably led to a second floor. There were also a lot of tables and chairs around the room.

But the people sitting at the different tables was something else. Edward and Jeris had never seen so many weirdos in one place. For example there was the white haired woman who was talking to a black haired bartender. There were also the two tanned blondes that were sitting at a table together with a red haired man.

And then there were the people in front of them. If you didn't count Daniel and Sannah, there were three women there. One with long black braided hair all the way down to her waist. And eyes that looked like they were brown, but they could just as well be black. Edward wasn't sure. And her clothing was only a long dark green dress that reached all the way down to her ankles. White details and lacing adorned her dress in a flowerlike pattern, and on her feet she wore a pair of simple white flats. She was also very tall, but in a beautiful way. This was the person who had revealed the identities of Daniel and Sannah, and to the guys she seemed like a nice person.

The second woman didn't even look like a woman, more like a girl. She had hair in a green color with highlights in white at the tips. Her skin was very lean and pale. She wore a dark forest green shirt and a pair of shorts in the same color. To Jeris, she looked like the typical nature-loving girl.

The third and last woman looked like she was in the age of eighteen, or maybe nineteen for that matter. She had a slender figure and looked boring, to be honest. Her hair was short and tousled in a dull grey color, her clothes nothing special and you could see some scars here and there. But her eyes were something different, they were very expressive and had a beautiful sky blue color. They were the only thing about her that showed some life.

"That is a good question, Edward, but we can't answer you right now"

"So, Daniel, I expect a good answer to why you got lost" the black haired woman asked as she turned to her target. "And why we have two total strangers here, again" Edward could see that she shot a glance at one of the tanned blondes.

Daniel immediately turned to Sannah as he began explaining that they got lost in the dark woods and that Sannah had invited them to tag along. He also explained that she had seen that Jeris had lied to them about the names, and that she had intended to play along but that the black haired woman destroyed it all. And of course that it all was Sannah's idea.

After the very long explanation the black haired woman turned to Jeris and Edward again "Right… And what were you doing in the dark forest, please be honest this time" she asked in a sweet, yet dangerous, tone.

"If you try to lie this time, I'll make sure that you won't make it to the town again" the green haired girl added.

Jeris noticed that all the people in the room were looking at them now, "We were looking for the guild that's supposed to be in the area, though I'm not sure if we've found it yet" he revealed and some people grinned, while others sighed.

"Then welcome Jeris, to the magic guild of Titan Springs!" the white haired woman they saw earlier suddenly said, even though it was more like a shout. "My name is Natalie Bones and I'm the one in charge" she continued and walked up to Jeris and Edward.

But Edward was skeptical, "You're the master?" he asked Natalie, who in return smiled.

"Nope, I'm only second in command! But you wanted to join the guild right?" she answered, and Jeris nodded at her question. He had visited many guilds during his life, and this one seemed like the perfect one for him. Lively; check, probably strong; check, small; check, weird; check, beautiful women; check. It was Edward who'd insisted on adding the last one…

"Then, where do you want your guild marks?"

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a strange feeling, that one she got when Natalie had done something stupid. Well, it didn't have to be stupid, it could just as well be something that Bonnie didn't like. She and Natalie had very different opinions on things, and they had arguments that could last days, sometimes weeks, if the subject was important enough.

"Seriously? It has been an hour since you got knocked out!" a voice said from the shadows of the dark room.

Bonnie looked to the side, there stood a black cat. And Bonnie was positive that it was the cat who'd talked. But

"Can't you just shut up Ranja?" she sighed.

Ranja grinned, "Nope! And I'm sorry 'bout Nash, by the way" she said and sat down on a chair next to the bed Bonnie was laying in. "He always picks the wrong side, and I still don't get how you and Archer used to be on the same team"

"It's unbelievable, isn't it?" Bonnie said with a sad expression, "But, it was amazing! All the trips we used to go on to train! It was just me, him, Natalie, Ren and… And Chana" she sighed at all the memories.

To many people in the guild, the name Chana was unknown. Those who had joined in earlier, though, knew exactly who it was. She was the goddess of red, as many called her.

"God, I really miss her" Bonnie said as a couple of tears ran down her face.

* * *

_"__In a little village, there once lived a young and weak girl. She was as vulnerable as a flower, as beautiful as a flower and was given the name Hanako by her parents. Her long shining hair was as black as the night, and her eyes as dark as they could be. _

_Her parents loved her very much and didn't back away when she developed her unnatural powers. They did the opposite, they trained her and supported her. But the villagers believed that she was very dangerous and didn't like that her parents helped her._

_So when they passed away, the villagers said that it all was Hanako's fault. That it was her powers that had destroyed them. And because of this, she ran away and started a new life in a forest far away from the nightmare of her past. End"_

_"__Mom, what happened to Hanako after that? Is that really the ending?"_

_"__Akira, my boy, I don't know what happens after that. Because, her story has only begun"_

* * *

**So guys, I'm thinking of taking a pause when it comes to writing. I'm not fully happy with my results, and it feels like I'm letting you down... But, I don't know what to do, so I want you to decide for me. Let me know if I should continue or take a pause**

**\- ThaHufflepuffYoshi -**


	9. Ch 7

**Chapter 7: The Sister?**

_In a very, very cold and dark forest_

Jacob sighed as he once again looked from side to side, carefully searching for his friend. He wasn't really sure why, though. Kai was very reliable and knew how to get to the guild. Oh right, how could he forget? It was Tiger's fault, that annoying cat-loving girl.

"Oh and where's Kai?" she had asked him when he had sat down at the table with his friends.

At first, Jacob had been surprised and panicked. But only a second later, he relaxed and took it easy, because he trusted his companion a lot. Well, that was, until Tiger made him go into the forest to look for Kai. That damn Tiger!

When Jacob first joined the guild together with Kai, she was the first one to befriend them. Jacob believed that it was because of Kai, though. Tiger really loved cats, and since Kai technically was a cat, they were victims of her cat-"problem".

Just like Ranja, Kai was a very strange specie of cats. Ranja once explained that they actually were "exceeds" but Jacob didn't get it. Sure, they weren't normal cats, anyone could see that, but naming it was a bit too much.

"Where am I supposed to find him, huh?" he mumbled.

The whole guild was filled with weirdoes and such, why couldn't they give the only normal guy a break? Sure, there was Jane, one of the strongest mages of Titan Springs, who was one of the few sane people. If you didn't count her extreme stubbornness.

She was known as the strongest woman of Titan Springs, for those who knew that the guild existed. As said before, this guild wasn't one of the well-known ones. It was more of an escape for the people who found it hard to be in the famous guilds. It was one of those guilds that valued heart over strength, in some ways it was very similar to the most famous guild throughout history, Fairy Tail.

Of course, Fairy Tail had only had a short period of being so powerful and famous, but the purpose of the guild remained the same.

Another one of these kind of guilds was Mountain Blade, a guild located far up in the mountains near Seven. It was only known in one part of Fiore, Dawnshaut, and believe me, Dawnshaut wasn't even close to being well-known nor memorable.

Jacob knew that he'd never be famous if he stayed in Titan Springs, but he was willing to take that risk. Because he had his whole family there and he'd rather die than leave them. Even though he only had known them for two years, it was more than enough.

* * *

_At the guild of Titan Spring_

"Where do you want your guild marks?" Natalie asked the two blondes and the rest of the guild went back to normal again.

It was quite the sight, actually. Jeris and Edward just stood there, surprised of Natalie's actions. The black haired woman sighed heavily, the gray haired girl went to sit down at a table and the green haired girl bit her lip as she watched the white haired woman with terror.

Jeris was just about to say something when a loud voice interrupted him, "What do you think you're doing, sis?" it said with much anger in it. It was the voice of another person, and it came from a woman who stood with her arms crossed at the door next to the bar.

"I mean, do you even know if they can use magic?" the woman continued. She looked like she was in her twenties, her hair was long and brown and her eyes in a dark blue color. Something with her was weird though, she looked uncomfortable in the serious state.

Natalie sighed at the brunette and shook her head, "We've already talked about this, haven't we? Besides, you we're out! I have all the control when that happens, we agreed on that!" she argued and the brunette walked up her.

"Excuse me, but is she the master?" Edward asked, he was a bit confused. First they had been invited, then they weren't, then they were and again they weren't.

Natalie smiled at him, "Nope, she's third in command" she told him. "Master should be here soon, though, and-"

"Yeah, but George told us that we have equal influence on the decisions when both of us are in the guild" the brunette stated.

"What is wrong with two new members in the guild?"

The still unidentified girl didn't answer that question at first, "We both know that they'll be trouble!"

Natalie sighed, "Bonnie, just stop" she walked over to the brunette and put a hand on her shoulder. They both seemed to calm down a bit and the brunette finally gave up on the argument.

"Sure! Let them join, but don't blame me if something goes wrong"

Just as quick as the she had gotten there, the girl had slammed the door behind her as she walked out of the quiet room. Most people went back to normal, but Natalie's happy face was gone.

Jeris first found it hard to break the silence and say something, but keeping quiet was hard too. He couldn't form the words in his mouth, and neither could Edward.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, but let's go somewhere else" the black haired woman approached them and smiled weakly.

* * *

_On some stairs?_

Jeris literary felt the cold taking over his body as they walked down the stairs that probably led to the basement. The black haired woman, who still hadn't given them her name, didn't seem affected though. She just smiled to herself like the cold was nothing.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, who still was suspicious of the sudden appearance of a weird guild in the middle of a valley located in a mountain that was next to impossible to find, with much worry in his words.

The woman smiled again, "You'll see" she told them, but Jeris was getting tired of unanswered questions and mysterious people, he had seen enough of that the last hours. If he didn't know better, he would've tried to get out of there by now.

They walked a few more minutes before entering a room full of candles. It looked like one of those nasty vampire holes from the books. There was a table next to the left wall, some chairs to the right and the middle only had an old bamboo rug laying on the floor.

"Now, I should probably introduce myself, right?" the black-head said and sat down on one of the chairs. The blonde duo grinned at this and nodded, they were finally getting an introduction and explanation.

"Well, my name is Jane Mirada and I'm the one in charge when neither of George, Natalie or Bonnie are capable of it. I have no idea of how you two found out about Titan Springs, but Bonnie, the brunette who gave us quite the show, had very good reasons to be suspicious. Any questions?"

Edward sighed and pulled out a chair to sit on, "Who is this George-guy?" he asked.

"The master of our guild, Bonnie and Natalie have known him for a long time so they call him either George, Georgie, Georg, Gramps, Grandpa, Old man, Pa, Papa, Father, Dad, Ragie, Rackie and… That should be about it" Jane said while counting on her fingers, "No, wait! They call him Treasure-Man too" she corrected herself and looked at Edward and Jeris, who had very surprised expressions.

"Okay… Why did they act like sisters?" Jeris said still a bit confused of why you would have so many nicknames for a single person.

Jane laughed, "They practically are".

"How comes that this building is in a valley instead of a town?"

"I don't know"

"Who was that green haired girl?"

"Brandy RoseThorn, specialized in calling a guy called Nash Chio, grass-head"

"And the gray haired?"

"Ashton Fritz"

"When do we get our marks?"

"Hehe, well, that's enough" Jane sighed and stood up, "Oh, and may I ask a question?" she asked as Edward and Jeris put their chairs back where they were before.

Edward hesitated but he had already asked her too many questions to say no, "What is it?"

"What are your powers?"

* * *

_On a dark road_

After talking to Jane quite a bit, leaving their things in an empty room and finding out that most people were out on jobs, Jeris and Edward were back in Calmar.

"So what do you think of the place?" Edward asked his younger friends with a serious expression.

Jeris sighed and bit his lip as if to say that he didn't know, which he didn't. It had all went too fast… First the meeting Sannah and Daniel, then Natalie and Jane, after that Bonnie and then back in the forest.

"Something isn't right, it's too… Argh! I just don't get it!" Jeris shook his head, "We've looked for something like this for a year, and when it suddenly pops up right in front of us, it's too damn suspicious"

Edward nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's kinda weird"

They were heading for The Crawling Titan inn, the place that they'd been staying at for quite a while. On the road ahead of them, though, they saw a band of thugs. Both Jeris and Edward were getting ready for battle when they saw something very, well, _unique_.

Black mist were covering most of the road and the two blondes could see a tall man standing were the thugs had been standing just a second ago. He had a hood over his head so you couldn't see his face, but Jeris saw a huge grin where the mouth probably was.

"Such a pleasure to meet you!" the man said as he waved his hand at them, "Excuse me for the mist, but it was just saving some fun for me"

**And I'm back with another chapter! Even though I might take some pauses throughout the story, I won't stop writing it. To be honest, this story didn't turn out as I wanted it to. I made lots of mistakes and wrote things that were a bit ****ooc... But I'll try to make it better, and I WILL make it as good as I want it too!**

**C.W.H.A:**

Jacob

Natalie  
Bonnie  
Jeris  
Edward  
and so on...


	10. Ch 8

**Chapter 8: Decisions Part 1**

"Who are you?" Jeris said with a raised eyebrow to the stranger who stood before him and Edward.

The man gasped as if he was offended and then sighed, "Well, I guess no one told you about me, _Twins_" he said in a smug voice. After that, he turned around and started walking away from them like nothing had happened.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder, I need to get something to eat" Edward sighed and headed for the closest restaurant. He didn't care if they originally were going to The Crawling Titan, he wanted to sit down and have something edible or drinkable.

With a yawn, Jeris took a chair opposite Edward. All the confusion and misunderstandings had made him really tired and he felt that he needed something exciting to do. A fight would've been nice, but that cloaked man had to knock all the bandits out without leaving a single one awake.

"Do really you think that we should join this guild? I mean, they seem nice, but something's off… I kind of would prefer us travelling alone again, it's much safer" Jeris asked his companion. Edward looked up from the empty plate and gave Jeris a surprised, almost angered, look.

"I thought you wanted to join a guild? Are you seriously telling me that we've, no, _I've_ done all this searching for nothing? We can at least give it a shot!" he yelled at Jeris, who seemed to be maybe just a bit intimidated.

"Okay, take it easy! We'll join, but only temporary" Jeris said and sighed. He'd forgotten how scary Edward could be when he wanted to.

* * *

"Hah, I bet 20 they're too freaked out to even come near this place" Ranja laughed. All of the guild was talking about the two possible newcomers, even the ones who weren't quite as positive.

"30 jewels they'll join then," Nightmare said. He was always in on this kind of challenge, not for the money, but for the sake of the fun.

"40 we'll never hear from them again" Sannah grinned. She loved betting and gambling, which could be quite a problem when she gambled away all her travel money while on a mission.

"50 that Tiger will be the first one to befriend them" Alex added.

"Deal," Ranja said.

"Why am I not surprised by the fact that the four of you are betting on something like this?" Natalie sighed as she sat down beside them.

The other four looked at her, immediately knowing the problem. Bonnie and Natalie fought often, usually because of Bonnie's way of seeing things, but this was personal. A tale never to be forgotten. They had lost people that day.

"Stop looking at me like you want to say something, just say it instead" Natalie prompted, she was tired and didn't very much care about anything.

Sannah was the first to speak, "You should head to your room, it's getting dark and you look like you need some sleep" she said. This girl didn't exactly have a filter, she would say what she thought whenever she wanted to.

"That is absolutely right, see you later"

And in the matter of a second Natalie was gone. Although they hadn't known her for that many years, they were concerned. She was usually not the kind to be affected by these things.

"Well, since that's over, I bet 80 they'll join us first thing tomorrow morning"

They turned to see Zackery Orion grinning at them. Almost shoulder-long spiky black hair decorated his head, just like his light brown skin did his body. The only thing you could question about his appearance was the dark cloak he was wearing.

"Way to improve the mood Zack, you could top it off with telling us a joke," Sannah said, sarcastically of course. She

"If that is what you wish. What do you call an annoying, grumpy and blue haired girl?" Sannah glared at him, as did the others. "Sannah Zaccarihas!" he laughed, at his own joke, when no one else was laughing.

This man, or should we say boy? Either way, he surprisingly was one of the few S-class. There were five of them in the guild, each one as odd as the other. Sannah, for example, had been recruited by Alex while in a bar fight that she had started, she said it was because someone was cheating in poker, and just a month after that she was appointed the S-class title.

George liked to hand out titles whenever he felt like it, Natalie claimed that there was some kind of rules about to who, but not many actually believed that. He was quite the random man, doing what he felt like.

"Haha, very funny, I thought you were nineteen, not twelve, though" Sannah was mad, really mad.

"And I thought you were twenty, not boring"

This was the point where Sannah had enough and was ready to charge at Zack anytime. She would have, too, if it was not for the large guild doors opening.

At a closer look, they weren't opening. Someone was slowly making a hole in the doors by making the wood change shape. It was a weird thing, the doors weren't being destroyed, they were re-shaped.

In the opening, stood a short man. He had dark grey hair and a bushy dark grey moustache. His eyes were green and his expression bored. Very bored. Very, very bored. The guild was quiet for a second or two, then it returned to normal.

"Oh no, no one is even going to say hi? What's the matter with this guild?"

* * *

**I am back! And then I mean proper back, not I'll-give-you-one-chapter-then-I'm-gone-again back. I've decided to wait with the rewrite and just continue the story. **

**\- Yoshi - **


End file.
